


Here For Him To Look At

by verybadhedgehog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Come Eating, M/M, Masturbation, Mikylux - Freeform, Mitaka loves it, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, Watching, like the proverbial plasterer's radio, spunk everywhere, submissive mitaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybadhedgehog/pseuds/verybadhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a pre-planned scene, Hux and a rather submissive Mitaka get each other off while Kylo Ren watches and appreciates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here For Him To Look At

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Strange Arrangement" by ArgentGale  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6165508

It was with both shame and excitement that Lt Mitaka admitted to himself that he welcomed the touch of his superior’s hands. He responded to his General’s kisses and slipped his tongue between his General’s soft gentle lips, not only because it was expected of him, but because he was willing and eager. And, most importantly, because he was eager to obey his General’s order. That order being this: that they should lay down together, kiss and be kissed, touch and be touched, until the Master of the Knights of Ren should discover them in such a position and… do whatever he would do.

Mitaka’s heart pounded and his groin ached at the thought that it was his _commanding officer_ who was kissing him deeply, caressing his back and buttocks, and rubbing up against him. He moaned softly into Hux’s mouth.

“Good boy,” Hux murmured. “It is only right that you should let me know just how much you enjoy this. How much you want it.”

“I do want it, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“Touch me. Don’t be so shy.”

At this, his General’s command, Mitaka ran a hand over Hux’s slender waist and onto his buttocks and his thighs. 

“Good. He wants to watch us. It won’t be so good for him if you don’t seem to be joining in, will it, now?”

“No, sir.” 

Mitaka still felt a thick dread at the impending arrival of Kylo Ren, though it was matched by a pounding, intense excitement. He wanted two contradictory things. Firstly, he wanted to make the most of this time of relative calm, of General Hux lying next to him, pressed up against him, kissing him like a lover, erect cock nudging at him. Secondly, he hungrily anticipated the terrifying and immense presence of Kylo Ren looming over him, watching him and wanting something from him. The sweet fear of what that something might be had Mitaka grasping at the small of Hux’s back and bucking his hips up against him. Another small noise escaped him.

“I can always spot a slut,” said Hux, drifting his fingers over Mitaka’s shoulders. “I could see that once I scratched the surface,” and here he did indeed scratch his fingernails into Mitaka’s skin, causing the lieutenant to catch his breath and shiver, “you would be a particularly eager little slut. And I am correct.”

“Yes, sir. I am, sir.”

Mitaka’s cheeks burned. He was ashamed and thrilled to admit what he was at that moment and what he quite possibly was beyond that moment.

A panel above Hux’s bedside cabinet beeped. Mitaka froze.

“No time to be frightened,” said Hux as he reached up and pressed a button to open the door. Heavy footsteps entered, and the door slid shut. “Relax,” he said, and kissed Mitaka again, slow and deep.

The tell-tale hissing sound of servomotors indicated that Ren was removing his mask and helmet. Then, there was a hollow clunk as the helmet was placed on a flat surface.

“Hux! You have company.”

“We’re in here,” Hux answered, holding Mitaka in place and grinding against him. Hux rubbed a thumb over his young lieutenant’s cheek. “Relax. Be good. Kiss me,” he whispered.

Mitaka obeyed, trying to lose himself in the sensation of the General’s lips and tongue.

Heavy footsteps, again, and the swish of robes.

“Oh, how pretty.” Ren’s voice was so deep and resonant, and it sent a further shiver of desire down Mitaka’s spine. He was sure he felt a similar frisson echoing under Hux’s skin, where his hand met Hux’s back. He continued tonguing wetly at Hux’s mouth, until he felt a heavy weight pressing down on the bed. 

Hux pulled away from the embrace, and turned his attention to Ren.

“My General,” murmured Ren, and he took Hux’s face in both gloved hands and kissed him. Hux met Ren’s eyes and smiled up at him briefly. It was a look of devotion, not one that Mitaka had ever seen on the General’s normally imperturbable face.

Kylo Ren then leant over to Mitaka, who felt his breath catch in his throat and his eyes widen, despite himself. Ren raised an eyebrow and gave a very small, almost malicious, half-smile. “Don’t be afraid,” he said. He kissed Mitaka just below the ear, nipping him very briefly with his teeth. “I want to watch you. It will please me.” Then he rose again. He took Hux’s neatly folded uniform breeches and shirt from a chair, placed them on the floor next to Mitaka’s neatly folded uniform, pulled up the chair and sat in it. The size of him made the chair suddenly look insubstantial; almost pathetic.

General Hux ran his hand through Mitaka’s hair and brought it to rest at the nape of his neck. He applied a little pressure with his fingers, just enough to make his junior pay attention. “Don’t look at him. You are here for him to look at, not the other way around. And don’t forget it.”

“No, sir.”

Hux trailed his hand down to Mitaka’s nipple, and let his fingers trace circles around it. Mitaka moaned softly. “We should be able to give one another pleasure,” Hux said, “so that our Knight has something to look at.” He pinched Mitaka’s nipple between the pad of his thumb and the side of his forefinger, drawing a yelp from the young lieutenant. He let out a tiny back-of-the-throat laugh and did it again. Mitaka squealed and panted.

Mitaka took care to obey his General’s order not to look towards Kylo Ren, but it was difficult. He could partly see out of the corner of his eye that Ren’s hand was in his lap, and he was surely palming himself through his clothes.

“Attend to me,” ordered Hux. When Mitaka did not immediately respond, Hux clarified his command. “By which I mean, wank me off. Make your hands useful. Make it good for me.”

Mitaka eagerly sought out his General’s cock. It felt so good in his hand, hot and hard and silky. Deep in him, something ached and clenched at the thought of how honoured he was to be allowed to give pleasure to his commanding officer in this way, and at how degraded he was to allow himself to be used in this way.

“Yes, slowly at first. Good boy. You enjoy pleasing me like this?”

“Yes sir. I like it.”

“Good. Such a little slut. Yes, like that.”

A low, throaty sigh came from the bulky figure in the chair. “So pretty,” Ren said again.

Mitaka slid his hand up and down the General’s cock, rolling his fingers over the frenulum and sweeping his thumb over the head. Hux hummed in the back of his throat, almost a moan.

“Your clever fingers. Good boy,” he murmured, and nibbled at Mitaka’s jawline. His breath was hot and moist.

The sound of a chair being scraped back was unmistakeable, as was the sound of a layer of clothing being removed and falling to the ground. A zip unzipped, and underclothes loosened. Ren had unhitched himself from his underwear and was standing by the bed, stroking himself. It was so hard not to try to steal a glance at his hand working his impressive dick. 

“Look at me, not at him. He will still be beautiful and terrifying whether you look at him or not. Attend to your work.”

Lt Mitaka attended to his work. He increased his pace and his pressure and felt a sense of pride as his commanding officer’s breath came faster and deeper. He kept doing the thing with his fingers that he had been praised for earlier, and caught himself feeling filled up with a desire to please, to have his General feel good because of something that he was doing. His own cock throbbed and ached with need. The friction it had had earlier from Hux’s body had lessened, as the focus had moved to pleasing the General.  

Hux mouthed and bit at Mitaka’s jaw and neck. “You’re being so good. If you stop,” and he paused to take a ragged breath, “I’ll have you shot.”

Mitaka closed his eyes. He could hear Kylo Ren even if he could not see him. He could hear him jerking himself off. He could hear his wrist meeting his groin as each stroke reached the base. He could hear Ren’s breath, even over Hux’s breath and his own. Ren was almost grunting. It was disgusting and thrilling.

“My General,” Ren growled, “how lucky you are.”

General Hux’s hand trailed downwards. “Keep on, and I’ll let you have something,” he muttered wetly at Mitaka’s neck.

“Please, sir, please,” whimpered Mitaka. If he could possibly have the chance to be touched, if he could possibly have the chance to be allowed to come, he would do anything they asked and no reward would be finer.

Hux’s fingers teased and tangled in the bush of Mitaka’s dark pubic hair. Mitaka made a strangled whine, all the time stroking and pumping at Hux’s cock. “Only if it pleases you, sir,” he half gasped.

General Hux closed his fingers around the head of Mitaka’s damp, leaking cock, and Mitaka moaned, a high pitched, almost womanly “oh,” that rang in his own ears as something desperately sinful. He trembled and almost sobbed as Hux rubbed and teased him.

“Yes. Allow him, I think,” came Kylo Ren’s voice from above, deep and resonant still but now hitched and cracked on arousal and desire. He was standing very close by.

“You have been so good,” gasped Hux, “So good. I’m going to let you come.”

Mitaka bit his lip and gave a last effort to bring the General to orgasm. He sensed that it would be highly advisable to make his superior come first if it were at all possible. He felt Hux spill hot and wet against his stomach and then his own was upon him very soon after, his moans turning into a cry and a shudder and his own come adding to the sticky mess between himself and the General. He panted, gasped and felt sweat beading and pooling in the small of his back.

From above there was a loud animal grunt, and a warm spurt of fluid spattered across Mitaka’s side. 

Hux looked at him with a wicked smile. The command was unspoken, but it was clear what Mitaka should do. He scooped up a handful of ejaculate from his side and his belly, and raised his hand to his mouth, licking it clean. The taste was not pleasant in itself, but he was not doing it for the taste.

“Sweet, greedy boy,” said Hux. “What a find you are. Ren is right. I am most fortunate.”

Mitaka continued to clean himself and Hux up with his fingers. He was about to raise his hand to his mouth again, when a very large hand grasped his wrist. Ren leaned in and made eye contact; his eyes so intense and disturbing, even with his hair stuck to his reddened face with sweat. He took Mitaka’s hand and licked it, sucking Mitaka’s fingers in past red lips and sharp teeth, playing his long velvety tongue over them. His burning eyes held Mitaka’s gaze for the whole time. 

Mitaka felt something different from fear; something beyond fear. It seemed stronger than his own free will and he wanted to feel it again.

General Hux spoke, interrupting Mitaka's thoughts. “Go and wash yourself in the sink. Take a clean washcloth from the cabinet. Then get dressed and go about your duties.”

Ren loosened his grip on Mitaka and allowed him to get up and move towards the refresher.

“You did very well.” Hux’s voice was warmer once again. 

“Thank you, sir. I am honoured.”

When Mitaka emerged from the refresher, the General was in the Knight’s arms, and the Knight was whispering to him. Mitaka averted his eyes and got dressed facing the wall. He took his permission to leave as read.


End file.
